Katniss' sister, Peeta's heart
by Dramionedreamer
Summary: He's everything to me. My whole life. I love him. But he's in THERE with her. One of the only other people who know's me as well as he does. They both promised to try and get out, but help each other out, too. The big question is: Who's lying to me?
1. Chapter 1

74th Hunger games. The reaping. District 12. Rosie(Peeta calls he 'Ro' like 'Row')(Rose)'s p.o.v.

"Hey Goldilocks!" I hear Gale call. I roll my eyes and turn to him. "Looking for Lover boy?" he asks with a smirk. I sigh.  
"What have you done to him Gale?" I questioned, thinking I already knew the answer. He held his hands up in defence.  
"Nothing! You bloody scare me too much!" I laugh a little at this. Then, I guess it is my turn to ask him something.  
"Looking for my sister?" I ask with raised eye brows. He blushes slightly and nods. "Tell me where Peeta is and I'll tell you where Katniss is" he sighs, even though we both knew this was coming.  
"The medow" he mutters. I should have known! I feel like an idiot!  
"Braiding Prim's hair, I felt usless so I came out here to look for Peeta" Gale nods. We both walk off to find the other person that we are looking for. I walk the mile and half it takes to get to the medow, where I saw him sitting in the middle of the roses. I chuckled to myself at this. Since we met, he would always just sit there on reaping day. It was one thing I loved most about him, but it has a lot of competition to get to the top, like the time he took me out into the woods just to tell me that he loved me because he knew I felt best out there, away from it all.  
"You know Ro, I don't know what I would ever do without you" he says, not looking up at me. I smile as I join him.  
"You'd probably be stuck in the bakery everyday or something boring like that" I tell him. He chuckles at this.  
"And you?" he asks me.  
"Probably were you found me after Dad died... rotting away slowly, in peace, listening to the birds, hanging on to the last peice of him in the woods" I tell him truthfully. He looks at me. Those eyes! Oh, how much I love those eyes! They are like a door to his soul. No one knows that but me. Right now, he is in pain. Not the 'stop hitting me' pain, but the 'I remember that day, don't talk about it because kills me thinking about you like that' pain.  
"Rose, you wouldn't... Gale or Katniss would of found you" he says matter-of-factly. I smile at him. I can't help it. His hope that everything would right in the world. Our hope that it will.  
"But you found me, and that's what matters. Your the one who brought me from the dark, back into the light again Peeta. Your my life" I tell him. I say this, because it's true, and he knows it is. And I know he feels the same way. We know everything about eachother. Like he knows that I hate talking in front if people I don't know. And I know that his mother only acts hard around people. She is an amazing woman really. I hear him sigh. I love the way he sighs. It's so sweet.  
"And your mine. You know that Ro, but... what happens today. If one of us gets reaped? I'm sceared. I don't want to loose you!" He's looking in my eyes, so serious that I think I might cry. Theres a lump in my throught, knowing that it could happen. I could loose him in a matter of minuets. I can't bare the thought of loosing my Peeta. He is more than just my boyfriend. He's my best friend, my rock, my better half, and... well... he's is what I could only dream to be my prince charming when I was younger. Like in the stories Dad used to tell me, Katniss and Prim.  
"We make sure the other survives before we go. Make sure their not already dead." I start. I have already said this to Prim, My 12 year old little sister, today "And make sure that we both know that what ever happens, we love each other and try our best to get home" Then I feel him lips on mine. I smile into the kiss. I love it when he kisses me like that. For no reason really. But there is a reason, because of the reaping. Because in a few hours, one if us might be on the way to the capitol, getting ready to fight for our lifes, just for the capitol's entertainment. What goes through those twisted heads of there's, I'll never know.  
We just kiss. That one of the best thing about us. We can just kiss. He hugs me, and I hug him and then- "I'M TELLING! MOMMY SAID NO KISSING UNTIL YOUR 17!" yells my little sister, Primrose. I feel Peeta smile againts my lips as I sigh. As we pull apart, Peeta smiles at me. He stands up and offers me a hand, which I take. When I stand up, I see my sister. My beautiful, little baby sister. This is her first reaping. Her name is in there once. She, along many others her age, have a 99.999% change of being safe. Of not going into the hunger games. Katniss and me, we have less slips than we did last year, so I guess that's good. That's only because Eric(Mr. Mellark) gives us the left over bread after his family has eaten. I think he likes me. Peeta says he does anyway. Prim runs towards us, followed by Katniss and then Gale. Gale sees Peeta and smirks "Hey Baker boy!" he greets him. Peeta sighs.  
"Hello to you too, Gale" Peeta says sarcastically. We all just burst out laughing.  
"Katniss! Rosie and Peeta were KISSING!" my little sister says to my older. Katniss looks at me with raised eye brows.  
"Interesting... very interesting..." she says, making me laugh even more.  
"Are you going to have a baby?" asks Prim, innocently. This makes me laugh more. She wants to be a healer and she doesn't know how babies are made! Katniss laughs and Gale smiles and shakes his head. We hear the clock go off. Reaping time. We all freeze, and the first person we all look at is Prim. She has been dreading this day all of her life. We dont know why she is worrying though, we all have more slips than her. Even Peeta. She has one. Peeta has his name in there 5 times, I have my name in there 17 times, Katniss has 15 slips and Gale has about 42 slips in the bowl.  
We start walking across the medow and Peeta grabs my hand. "It's not going to be her" he whispers. I nod, knowing it is near impossible for her name to be called out. I mean, her name is in there _once_! The thing is, it still could be me. Or Katniss. Or Gale. Or even Peeta. I dont want that. I dont want to lose any of them. I dont want to lose Katniss because she's my twin sister, I dont want to lose Gale because he... he's that bit of sarcasticnous in my life, I dont want to... No, I just cant lose Peeta. Full stop. If he goes, I go too.  
We get to the square and Prim stops. Gale has to go see his brothers and stuff like that. Katniss talks to Prim and I turn to Peeta. He just pulls me into a hug. "I'll see you later, Ro" he says. All I can do is nod. I nod, but I don't let go. I cant. I feel like if I let go, he will go away and I will never see him again. I cant do that. I just cant live without him. He saved me. He's like, well, my whole life really. I bury my head in his chest. He sighs and holds me tighter. "Come on, Rosie, we do this every year..." i tells me. I know that's true. We always end up like this. We did even before we started dating, when we were just mates. Without the kissing, that is. But, this is just one little thing that tries to tear us apart. We pull apart and then he looks at me. He gives me a sad smile. "See you after the reaping Rosie. Your still coming over to the bakery, aren't you?" he asks. I nod.  
"Yeah, or-"  
"No or's Ro, just yes'" he tells me, but then has that look on his face like he is wondering weather or not he just made sense I giggle. It's the type of giggle that only two people could ever get out of me. My father and Peeta. My father called it 'an angle's message' and Peeta says it is ' loves laughter'. I just say it's the giggle that no one can get apart from them two. Only one person now.  
We just walk away from each other. Like we do every year. I go line up with the 16's and to my surprise my sister is right next to me. We dont talk, but we dont really need to either. We know what each other is thinking. Our father used to call it 'Twin telepathy . We just say that we know each other so well that we know each other too well. We know each others weaknesses. That's a bad thing when your under 18. Like, if I went in with Gale, he could easily kill me, because of what Katniss has told him. Same with Peeta and Katniss. The main point here- me and Katniss know each other!  
The line gets shorter. After a short few minuets, Katniss is getting her finger pricked. The third worst part of the reaping. Katniss stands out of the way but she still waits for me. I take the final step to the desk. "Hand please" say the capitol/peacekeeper person. We don't really know where they count apart from reaping days. When she pricks my finger, i flinch. I keep forgetting how much that hurts. The scanner shows the words 'Rose Everdeen' and she lets me go over to my sister. We give each other a weak smile and hold hands. I know that sounds all corny but have you been to a reaping? No! Exactly, you dont know what it's like... So, anyway, we go line up with the group of 16 girls. I look around for a little bit, trying to find Prim, Peeta or Gale. I spot Gale in the 18's but I can't find either Prim nor Peeta. I nudge Katniss and look towards Gale. They start mouthing a conversation. After a few minuets, Effie Trinket, the escort for district 12, comes onto stage. I really hate that woman! "Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor " she says in her stupid cheery capitol accent. I look around again, and I see Peeta! Oh my gosh, you'd never know how much better that makes me feel! He catches my eye and smiles. The mayor stands up to do his speech and I just blank him out. 'You okay?' he asks, but don't say it, he just mouths it. 'Yeah, are you? You look pale' i tell him. 'It's only me and Rye now. Mark is over 18' he says back. 'I know. I am aware of your brother's Peeta' I tell him with a smile. 'I know... I'm just... you know' 'I get it' "Now, ladies first!" I snap my head to the odd lady. I intake a breath. She dips her hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip. All of the girls freeze, and most of the boys do too. The walks back to the middle of the stage, brings the slip up to her face and says: "Primrose Everdeen!"  
Katniss faints. Prim starts to slowly walk up. I dont know what to do. I want to do a million things at once, but I want to volunteer more. I look at Peeta. He looks shocked, upset, angry, and terrified. He looks at me. He knows what I want to do. He shakes his head. Now, I'm stuck between two different sides. I either save my little sister so I die, and probably Peeta. Or, I stay and watch Prim die. Katniss stands up, but starts to make her way to Prim. "PRIM!PRIM!" peacekeepers hold her back._ Don't Kat, please don't_ i think. Don't get me wrong, I love Prim, but Katniss is my twin. We have that connection. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Katniss screams. I blank everything out. Prim comes over to me, and I hold her. What else is there to do. I have never felt so useless in my entire life. The next thing I hear is "On with the boys!". I look at Peeta. I am so nervous that I start to shake. "Peeta Mellark!".  
The boys moves from around him. From my Peeta. My Peeta is going into the games with my sister! He starts walking. I start hyperventilation. "PEETA!" I feel my feet move towards him. I think I was to stop, but I can. The peacekeepers stop me from going any farther. I keep screaming his name over and over again. The next thing I know, Gale is picking me up and carrying me over to my mom.

* * *

HEY! So, this is my other fanfic that I've been on about. I keep trying to check because Rose's name was Sunflower, so if there is anything like that when there should have been Rose or something, then please tell me! And I think it is obvious that this is Peeta/ Katniss' made up sister so... yay! All you Gale lovers are going to like this... In this, yes, Gale and Peeta are friendly. It just had to be that way! And... well, I dont have much to say this time. I'm back at school, and I'm nearly done with fighting for my family, while seems to be taking for ever! I'm doing my best but I'm back at school and I might have to go for an operation soon, but we find out, like, two weeks today I think. I really hope you like this!  
Please review!  
I do not own the hunger games- if I did, then Katniss would of actually been pregnant :P  
ELZY XOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The lies for love and protection.

I feel ripped apart. My boyfriend and my twin sister are going into the games, together. I never thought this would happen. Not in a million years. Just, no. As I walk towards the room that my sister is in, I get bombarded with hugs. I look at the face and realize that it is Wheat and Rye- Peeta's brothers. They are whispering reassuring words in my ear, but I pull away before I let myself cry. "You better go see Peeta before you loose your 'right' to say good bye to your brother" I tell them. They nod.  
"Say bye to Kat for us?" asks Rye. I nod.  
"Talk to you later, yeah?" questions Wheat, and again I nod. We go our separate ways, them for Peeta, me for Katniss. The peacekeepers guard the door, and when I walk up to them, they ask for my name.  
"Rose Everdeen" I tell them. They stand aside and let me through. I see Katniss talking to Prim about something and our mother is watching distantly. As soon as Katniss is done with Prim, she walks strait over to me.  
"I'll look after him, just look after them. Don't talk yet. Just.. hunt with Gale. Do anything. Don't let Prim take out a terresae. Don't let them starve" she says, and then she pulls me into a hug. I can't say anything, but I cry. I know I have to be strong, for Prim and Mom. So now I be strong and suck it up.  
"Promise you'll try Kat, because lets me honast, he has no chance!" I say, because I know Peeta has no chance of winning, no matter how much i hate to believe it. "I need one of you to come out... district 12 _has _to have a victor this year!" the peace keepers come in and Prim and Mom walk out. Me and Katniss cling to eachother, whispering loving words and we are pulled apart...

* * *

The Mellarks have to be pulled out. Exept Mrs Mellark. She comes out first, while I am waiting to go in. She looks at me for a moment before she speaks. "That sister of yours will go a long way, you know?" I nod, thinking about what she just said. Katniss is strong, so unlike Peeta. Don't get me wrong, he is strong- but only for me. I just have to hope that it will be enough...  
"She said she'd help him... That one of them will come out this year" I whisper.  
"It'll be her" And before i could answer, she left. The peacekeepers came out, dragging Mr Mellark and Peeta's brothers. My heart feels dead already. I say my name again and go in. I know he has been crying. I run up to him and hug him. He hugs me for a few minuets too, but he pulls away sooner than i wanted him to.  
"Listen Rose, I talked to dad about helping with feeding you and Prim... I _have _to be strong, for me... for us..." And he pulls me back into a hug. "I'll try to help her... one of us have to come out..." He whispers. We are silent for a moment, but i know we haven't got much time. "Promise me something, Row?" he asks.  
"Any thing Peeta... anything" I answer.  
"Wait for me... only until I die... when I die, remember me..."  
"No. Your not going to die" I tell him sternly.  
"And that's why I ask you to wait for me- marry me?" he takes a ring out of his back pocket. "I was going to wait, but... i dont want me dying and you not knowing what I _planned _to happen... Please?" he said to so sweetly. I am wordless, but I nod. After all, if I was going to spend my life with someone, I'd want it to be Peeta. I have known if for most of my life. I love him.

He slips the ring on my finger and softly kisses my lips. When he pulls away, I pull him in for a hug. "I love you Peeta Mellark- never forget that"  
"And I love you, Rose Everdeen- more than you ever know..." And the peacekeepers pull us apart.

* * *

Hey, so this is the second chapter. I know it took me a while, but at the moment, I wanna focus on Zabini has a sister and Fighting for my family... Plus, I dont know if anyone is reading this...  
Please review and let me know what you think...  
LOVE YOU!

ELZY XOXO


End file.
